class_t1t5fandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Yi Xiang
'''Ren Yi Xiang '''is a student of class T1T5 and a major character of the series. He is extremely nerdy and awkward and is often bullied by his classmates and even schoolmates as a result. After witnessing Pei Shi hanging out with Hamza at the arcade, while still keeping his nerdiness, he also develops a slightly rebellious personality. He is the deuteragonist of the series. Appearance In early videos of T1T5, Ren Yi Xiang is your typical nerd character with neatly combed hair and wearing spectacles. Outside of school, he sometimes wears a bright orange Adidas jacket. However, in more recent videos, he has ditched his nerd tropes; he no longer needs his spectacles and his hair is spiked up with pomade and even dyed. Personality Despite being socially-awkward, Ren Yi Xiang is kind and giving at heart; always wanting to give presents and gifts to his love interest Pei Shi, although he fails to realise she does reciprocate his feelings. As a result, he unknowingly makes her feel jealous on more than one occasion. He is very nonobservant and dense when it comes to girls, which causes them to all feel uncomfortable. Although he looks studious and hardworking, he often does not do that well in exams, doing worse than even those who claimed to have not studies. He is easily anxious and tends to hyperventilate when something bad happens to him. In class, he tends to annoy most of his classmates for being a goody two-shoes, such as when he asked for more homework when his teachers forgot. His most defining trait is his undying love for Pei Shi, almost to the point of major obsession. When it comes to class, he will deliberately go out of his way to sit next to her and outside of class, he gets easily excited when he sees her. He usually has a gift or two for her at the ready, which she doesn't seem to mind keeping. However, this all changed after the arcade incident, where Ren Yi Xiang mistakes a group hangout for Pei Shi and Hamza being on a date. Ever since then, his attitude towards Pei Shi has become colder. While still being awkward, he now seems to be able to hold his own in conversations and is less annoying. He even considers cheating during Madam Soot Beng's quiz, although he straight up exposes himself and his class to Miss Sherly. Ren Yi Xiang gets bullied very often, but he is surprisingly able to stand up for himself, although his attempts almost never seem to work. He cares for his classmates a lot, but his efforts usually end up hurting the class rather than helping it. Despite all of this, he is surprisingly able to get along with some popular girls like Cheryl and Melody, the latter even developing feelings for him. Appearances Trivia * Ren Yi Xiang is one of the two characters played by Ridhwan, the other being Peter Papadum * Besides JianHao himself, Ren Yi Xiang is the only other main character to be featured in every episode (Up until 13 Types of Students on Exam Day), not counting 12 Teachers You'll Never Want To Meet where Kevin only appears as a teacher. Category:Students Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists